1. Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an image processing apparatus that displays a print preview.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a document image obtained by reading a document with a scanner can be printed on a sheet after rotation processing has been performed for the document image. More specifically, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-241452, for example, discusses reading a document of A4 size to generate a document image of A4 size, and performing printing on a sheet of A4R size after performing rotation processing for the document image. Even if there is no sheet cassette storing sheets in an A4 orientation, therefore, printing can be performed using a sheet cassette storing sheets in an A4R orientation.
However, a printed result unintended by a user may be obtained by performing the rotation processing for the document image. A specific example will be described with reference to FIGS. 13A, 13B, 13C, and 13D.
A sheet 1301 illustrated in FIG. 13A indicates a printed result intended by a user. The user places a document 1302 and a document 1303 on a scanner, as illustrated in FIG. 13B, and further sets 2 in 1 (2-up) to issue an instruction to perform copying. The scanner reads the document 1302 and the document 1303, to respectively generate a document image 1304 and a document image 1305 illustrated in FIG. 13C. When printing is performed, rotation processing is performed for the document image 1304 and the document image 1305, to respectively obtain a document image 1306 and a document image 1307.
Printing is performed on the sheet 1301 based on the document images 1306 and 1307 obtained by the rotation processing. A printed result is a sheet 1308 illustrated in FIG. 13D. When the top and the bottom of the sheet 1308 are reversed, a sheet 1309 is obtained. When the sheet 1301 and the sheet 1309 are compared with each other, a printed result unintended by the user has been obtained by performing the rotation processing for the document images 1304 and 1305.